The Bonds of Power
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Following on from Crimson Lion. We Follow Former Villain Alex Darke Now known as Zander, as he rebonds with the power and Fights for goodness with best friend and former rival Ax Wilson. Still very new to this so please help me out with where i mess up
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Everyone My names Zander Darke, formerly Alex I've been involved in the Ranger Agency since I was 15 6 months ago I went rogue, My best friend Ax Came After me and took me down, Then Sailor Moon Healed my Darkness Issue

Ax helped me. He put a good word in as a character witness at my trial I got 5 months detention.

I've been training with Ax for a month Todays the day I Rebond with the power of the Silver Python, I owe it all to Ax and he knows it.

Zander Presses Stop on the Video recorder He'd taken to recording video diaries it helped him move on after all that had happened at this Moment his House mate Ax Wilson Walks in in his usual Black Shirt Crimson Trousers and a Crimson Armband

"Zander You Ready Mate?" Ax says to his best friend

"Oh Yeah Brother Born Ready" Zander Replies

Later the two Arrive at the HQ Central Room

"Zander you've come a long way  
and I know it's time to reactivate you as the Silver Python Power Ranger" Team Advisor Sara Gold Said

"Thank you Everyone I regret mu going rogue and mostly fighting against you Ax We're a team we have been since Day 1 it will be an honour to take up the power with you again Ax" Alex replies as his new Python Morpher is fitted to his wrist

Suddenly an alarm begins blaring  
Sara looks at the Screen

"No better time than now Zander, a call from Tokyo Is in it Specifies Ax to respond" She Notes

"Tokyo Eh let's do it Zander" Ax  
Says

"Alright let's do this" Zander Grins

"Can you teleport us Sara?" Ax asks the blonde

"Absolutely I'll drop you two outside the town you'll have to take Zanders Jeep" She replies

"Wait What? I have a JEEP?" Zander Replies Shocked

Ax with a Giant Smirk Answers  
"Yep Twas My Idea, I figured you needed transport and A bit of a welcome Home present"

Zander cannot hide the excitement  
"Thanks Man I can't wait to get to Work"

"Ax you're team Leader You Decide best calls and Zander Welcome Home" Sara Smiles as the two men Teleport in Coloured Streaks

In Tokyo

The two Rangers Land in Tokyo alongside a Shiny Silver Range Rover with No Roof and the rear Seating Removed and replaced with a backward facing Seat

"My god its Stunning" Zander Grins

"Sara's Finest Work yet, but let's get to Work the Location is set let's get there eh Zand?" Ax Ads hopping on the Rear Ride along Section

Zander gets in the Driver's Seat  
"Oh Yeah Lets Go, Looks like a Park it says Unidentified. Creatures are Draining Civilians"

The Two Rangers Speed to the Park Pulling up outside and enabling the Vipers Cloak (Zander named it on the ride over)

"We best are on our Alert Get your Shepherd Out" Ax Instructs

Both Men Remove Blasters from their Jackets Both wearing the same outfit Black Shirt with Ranger Coloured Trousers and an arm band in their Colour Both wore a weapon Holster which held a blaster and their International Police ID

The two Men entered the park stealthily into the Park doing a search keeping blasters Raised until they spotted a Pro Wrestler sized Monster seemingly sucking a man's soul out there was a mirror in front and the Monster Had its head in the Mirror

"Excuse Us Buddy but put that Man down Right Bloody Now

Zander Called out

The creature looked at Ax and Zander and Smirked  
"Ah two more Humans to Check" It growled

"I'm Afraid not Sir we're International Police and Your Time is Up" Ax Said with authority

"And how will you two stop me?"  
The Creature said as several. Smaller Creatures Appeared and Surrounded the Two Rangers.

"Hey Zander?" Ax called looking at his Partner

"You think it's Time Ax?" Zander Followed

"Absolutely" Ax Added  
"It's Morphin Time" Both Men Shout Raising Their Morphers,

"Crimson Lion Power Activate"  
"Silver Serpent Power Activate"

The two men Shout as their Suits Appear Both are in their Colour with Black Trousers and Sleeves

Their Helmets have their Animal logo and black Visors

"The Crimson Lion Roars the Call of Honour" Ax yells in a fight stance

"The Silver Serpent Constricts Wrong Doers with Crushing Power"  
Zanders Says in his own stance

"Together As one Lion and Serpent We Will Defeat you for the good of humanity"

(Play Fight redeux by Ron Wasserman Now, it's the best fight scene music I used it when writing)

The Smaller Creatures Charge the Rangers as they begin to combat them dodging their hits and Connecting with Karate Kicks and Power Punches

Zander is grabbed by two he runs up a play park Slide pulling them into the wall he jumps does the splits and double kicks them.

Ax Power bombs one into the pond and turns is hit by two grabs their feet pulling the down into a double Ankle Lock breaking their feet off "Crap bit brittle Eh lads?" Ax Quips

Zander Has Five surround him and Spins on his head taking them out with kicks

"Ooh bit dizzy there but hey it's all fun" Zander laughs as he Joins Ax and the ten remaining Creatures

Zander Jumps Ax Catches his and Lawn Darts him at the Creatures He cross bodies four of them  
"Two Each Ax?" Zander Asks

"Totally" Ax Replies following up with a double Choke slam on two Creatures

Zander Trips his two up and does the Worm towards them splashing them both.

Ax and Zander pull out Blasters as they Approach the bigger Creature

"No more underlings Brother time to give up" Zander announced

"You two have no chance I will take your pure hearts" The creature growled

Both Rangers Pull out Blasters setting them to stun and turning them to maximum

Firing blasters hitting the Creature Freezing it in a stasis field.

"That should hold it for 12 hours; we should leave before anyone else turns up" Ax Says receiving a Nod from Zander

Both Rangers Dash round a Corner observing as the Senshi Arrive Look at the Stunned Creature Confused Purify it and Leave

Zander looks at his Partner and Speaks honestly  
"What's going on Ax, why hide from them we should work with them unless there's something you aren't telling me?"

Ax looks into his best friends eyes and says "Alright look when we were here last time I got too close to one of them, it got a little awkward"

Both Rangers get into Zanders Jeep  
Zander probes further  
"How close we talking Ax did you bang her? And which one?"

Ax looks horrified  
"No I didn't bang one, and mercury the Blue haired one, we just Kissed but it felt real wrong instantly, thing is I'm not sure if it'll be Comfortable" he says

Zander decides  
"alright next incident we wait around for them to show up and we simply let them know we're here don't mention anything and just see if its brought up it's been 6 months it's probably all forgotten.

Like it or not mate we gotta work with those girls, we cannot purify those bad guys and We can't keep doing the Spiderman Act forever, so let's get this Command Centre Set up I could do with a Kip and a Sandwich" Zander says that last bit with a signature Smirk

A/N  
So Ax is showing Emotion There's a first

I stole Allot of the Green Mystic force rangers characterisation and some of his name but it was getting strange having an Ax and an Alex so I used a different short name I thought Al would make him sound 60 which wouldn't fit his jokester personality he's going to be polar opposite to. How he was in Crimson lion because he was corrupted

But you got a fight scene which was fun to write I tried to go for like every ranger fight scene ever hope it worked out.

As of now Zander has no pairing but I'm leaning towards Minako/Sailor Venus I think she'd be his Type I just can't see this jokey playboy with any of the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys so heres chapter 2 this story is open to whatever If you wish to help me with a new character let me know I do need a full team of rangers Eventually the green power in the previous story was temporary so ca be revived if needed but I doubt ax's sister will take up the morpher again

I was thinking of using real power rangers from the actual series but I really don't know at this point

Would people go stir crazy if I gave a few of the Senshi Morphers?

As for colours I don't think I'm going to have a red since crimson is pretty close

There will be a blue and likely a black ranger,

Other colours are up in the air

So read and give me a yell in reviews if you have any ideas for new rangers/enemies

**The Bonds of Power**

**Chapter 2**

The Two Rangers had the Portable Base set up On the city outskirts it was a desolate looking Lorry Cart But was pretty well Stocked with sleeping Quarters and a monitoring Area to monitor suspicious activity It allowed The Ranger team to Silently guard the city the following morning Zander awoke first And took his Jeep to get Breakfast And most importantly Coffee.

Zander drove into the pretty quiet City Not many people were on the streets at this time so traffic was a non-event He pulled up alongside a small Cafe and parked up the jeep Ordering Bacon and Tomato Sandwiches and coffee to go. 5 minutes later he was driving back to the base and spotted an anomaly on the scanner he sent a message to the base hub telling Ax to meet him there and drove to the site.

He grabbed his blaster and investigated the Area noticing Another Creature not unlike the one they'd fought the prior Day

"Now I should Call Ax, but you know I can probably take this guy"  
Zander thought

Zander Ran into the Battle  
"International Police Sir it's time to come quietly" Zander Announced

"As if Police boy I'll rip your pure Heart out" come forth my dark creatures

Zander was surrounded by Minions ready to battle

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME  
SILVER SERPENT POWER ACTIVATE"  
Zander Called as he raised his Morpher his suit appearing around his body

Zander fired his blaster clearing some space he jumped onto a roof followed by a few Minions he kicked one in the leg and it fell to the floor He Spin kicked two who followed their friend to the floor Grabbing his Silver battle Axe he cut down Wave After Wave on minions Getting a little tired he was grabbed by the Minions he couldn't struggle free, he Jumped spinning in mid-air Breaking free of his Captors.

"Yeah grabbing a serpent that's a good Idea Genius" Zander points his blaster at the heart Snatcher and begins blasting it

The blasts seem to shake it but not do much damage

"This was much easier with Two of us, Ax where are you" Zander said into his communicator

"I'm enroute Zander, Hold on Man" Ax Replies

Ax pulls up and Runs towards Zander

"Everything okay Bro?" Ax Asks

"Just another of those Monster Things Lets blast it"

"Right on Zander, Its Morphin Time! ... Crimson lion Activate"  
Ax Calls as he morphs

Ax grabs his Sabres and Zander Grabs his battle Axe they Run towards the Creature Swinging their Weapons Knocking it to the floor and breaking it down, Zander jumps and brings his Blunt Axe End down like a Hammer across the Monsters Chest Shattering it into its original Crystal make up

"Woah Son you got Hammered" Zander Quipped as his hammer fades

"I'm seeing a battle going on the other side of town looks like The Senshi are having trouble, We should go lend a Hand" Ax Says checking the scanners.

"What we looking at ...Ax?". Zander Asks

"Looks like Putties (Think Z Putties but no BS Z pad instakill)"  
Ax Replies

"We had better Boogie or they could be in major Trouble"

Shortly the two Rangers Arrive and it doesn't look good The Senshi are huddled trying to fend off the grey Creatures their two Cats looking on Worried

The two rangers Dash to the Cats

"Everyone Freeze" Zander Shouts

The putties look towards the two ranger's non plussed

"Ladies Please Step Aside and We will Take over" Ax Follows

"Ax you're back" Sailor Moon Says with surprise

"Damn Right, Well Zander let's do this" He Replies

The two morphed Rangers Begin Handing puttie Backside Around like cheap Perfume

Zander leads a conga line of the grey creatures onto a quarry edge Spin kicking them into the Pit some ten feet down

Ax resorts to more grappling throwing one putty into a dumpster and rolling the dumpster into 6 other putties

Zander picks up a lead pipe from the ground and knee caps a few putties. And hits them in the back of the head

Ax and Zander Regroup Next to the Senshi both aiming blasters at the two remaining putties

"Ready ...Aim... DUCK HUNT" Ax Shouts as the rangers behead the clay enemies

"Ah Nothing beats a good Puttie work out" Zander Grins holstering his blaster and mock stretching

"Ahem" a voice clears its throat

Ax Swings around to see a group of moderately amused Senshi with hands on hips

"What exactly were those things? And did you just murder them?"

Zander Audibly Laughs  
"Those things are putties you can't murder something that isn't alive"

"Those things were trying to kill us pretty sure they are Alive" She replies

"Ah well that's a technicality putties are magic enhanced clay soldiers, Life sized toy soldiers"  
Ax Clarified

"How long have you been in town Ax and? I feel I've seen your friend before"

"2 Days and you have met Zander Before, Sorry bro I gotta say it Zander is Alex" Ax Replied  
the Senshi tense at mention of the former Villains name.

"Woah Ladies Calm down, You Fixed me Sailor Moon remember, whatever you did I'm fixed.

I did my time and Ax has Retrained me I'm back in the Colour but I am fixed and that's why I came on this job to repay you for fixing me"  
Zander Replied

"Ah well It's good to see you on the same side Al... I mean Zander" Sailor Moon Replied

"Ah isn't this A Sweet reunion you're losing it Rangers" A Voice Said

A/N Who's the voice find out next time


	3. Chapter 3

Ax Looked around Desperate to find the Source of the voice

"Where are you?! Show yourself William Golder "Ax Shouted

"Golder? Oh Shit the William Golder" Zander said realising who we're talking about

Sailor Venus had stood pretty close to Zander She Whispered  
"Who's William Golder?"

"Who am I little girl, How about a History lesson" The voice began

" My name Is William Golder, I used to be Called Golder, An Evil Warrior, I served the Highest bidder to fight Power Ranger, Until Andros Broke the Wizards Energy Tube.

The Z Wave purified Evil yes but it didn't quell my hate of power Rangers for Years I wondered the Planet looking for my purpose.

I finally found a man with Similar Beliefs to my own he agreed to fund Biological enhancements on my weak human body to make me powerful enough to kill power Rangers. I Destroy power Rangers and fighters of good, every battle I've won except." he explains

"Against Us" Zander Finishes

"He tried to kill Zander and me whilst on a mission in Syria; He carved a mark into my Chest" Ax

"I lost a Few Fingers and got a pretty Badly Broken leg" Zander Admits

"Today is not the day I kill you Rangers I want you to sweat knowing I'm watching And you lovely ladies Aren't off the Hook Either You find for goodness And You seem to matter to the Rangers I'd keep count of your Fingers I might take a few away, See you soon Rangers"

THE VOICE FADES

"No Debating Girls We're getting the heck out of here there's one place we can go and Plan, We need the other Rangers Zander we're going home, We have to take the Senshi to Ranger Island" Ax Says

"Ax you know its Rangers only" Zander Argues

"Christ Zander Golder will Kill them if we don't get them to RI" Ax Argues

"Excuse me but do we have a say here" Sailor Moon interrupts

"Ax Zander Do you Read me?" Sara's voice comes through Comms

"Yes Sara I take it you Heard that" Ax replies

"Damn Straight Teleportation in place for 7 Ready on your Call I'll Explain the Rest when you get here, Ladies I suggest Coming out of transformation your powers should be reserved oh and pick up the cats" Sara said as Minako and Serena picked up artemis and Luna The teleportation kicked in and in coloured stress they all vanished

Location: Ranger Island Uncharted Location

Arriving in Ranger Ops the two Rangers Stood as the Senshi Landed on they behinds not used to teleportation

"Ha we all fall the first time" Zander smirks helping the girls up

"Ladies Welcome to Ranger Island we Exist outside of Regular travel We can only be reached from teleportation from inside The Safest place in existence people are bought here Some to fight William Golder and Some to Live in safety, You are here as you are targets due to your Links to Ax and Zander, my name is Sara Stewart, I'm the Rangers Guide and Tech Help you'll meet the Head of Ranger Agency the Professor Is Aware of you and has asked to meet with you personally to Apologise for you being dragged into this "Sara the Short woman Explains

Serena Looking utterly Confused just says "Luna can you lead here I'm frazzled"

"Yes Sara, I'm Luna Guardian Cat to Sailor Moon, What about the Families of the Senshi?"

"Agents Have been dispatched to your Families Explaining you are helping with an international Police Matter and they are to come to secure Area for their own protection, They will be on The island within 2 Hours they will be Housed and allowed to live their lives They will Not be told your secret don't Worry"  
A Male voice Says

"Who're you!" Artemis Replies

The man Chuckles as his faces comes into view a Younger man alongside him

"I'm The Professor, Professor Tommy Oliver; this is My Deputy Doctor Justin Stewart"

A/N Who'd Have guessed Tommy is running the place Check back soon for more

Should I get Tommy, Justin and maybe others on the field Zander and Ax are still central characters but it might be fun to see some of the legacy back on the job

Still taking Submissions for new rangers pm me if you have one


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bonds of Power Chapter 4**

Prof Oliver Walked in and Sat at the Large Table in the Room Dr Stewart by his side.  
"Ladies I thank you for being complicit and following Rangers Wilson and Darke Please Be seated I will further Explain our situation" Prof Oliver Said

Everyone is seated

"Agents Darke and Wilson please Give your Morphers to Sara there's a power upgrade ready for you" He Adds

AX and Zander remove their Morphers and hand them to Sara who leaves

"Now Ad you know William Golder is a former Opponent of mine He's working for an investor with limitless Finances, his goal to kill all power Rangers & Sources of good."

"So how do we beat him?" Artemis Replied

"Simply We Kill him He must be Killed to be Stopped he is Human but his Cybernetic implants give him the power of A Battlizer Ranger" Dr Stewart Replies

"For the time being there's little you can do our tech team will look at ways of improving your powers to Enable you to compete if you are going out there with Golder We want you able to fight him without any issue" The Professor explains

The Senshi are Escorted to their families by some of the Agents  
Meanwhile Ax and Zander get their new powers

"Agent Wilson You are getting a new Animal You will be the Crimson Dragon The Remaining green power Crystal has been merged into your crystal, Your Powers will be stronger and your Bike will be Improved" Sara Explains

"I'm at peace with it Ax I'm happier off the Field Helping" Kristy Wilson Ax's Sister Added

"What about my powers? What cool stuff do I get" Zander Replied

"Zander you keep your Serpent Power but with Battlizer Armour as standard" Kristy Said

"Oh Yeah" Zander Grinned grabbing his Morpher and Strapping it to his Arm

"Assuming I get a new call right girls?" Ax Questions

"Power of Crimson.  
Dragon Power Activate" Sara Explains Handing Ax his Morpher which he straps onto his Belt.

Suddenly the Alarms begin to Sound

"The professor Walks in Hate to say this Rangers but Golder is attacking Blue Bay Harbour by the looks of it he's picking the ninja Storm guys down"

"You think we should intervene?"  
Zander Asks

"Indeed but you aren't going Alone Justin's Getting Warmed up to go with you. You are An extraction Team Go in and Extract The Rangers As best you can, don't fight Golder Unless you have to You're new to these powers so Stick to Justin and Use Stealth"

"Got it Professor" Ax Replies

The Two Rangers Walk through to Justin Who is doing some stretches

"Doctor Stewart it'll be great working with you" Ax Said

"Guys. Call me Justin It's great to be back in the Fight I'm hoping we can get the NS Rangers out so Let's Suit up"

"Shift Into Turbo"

"Power of Crimson -Dragon Activate"

"Power of Silver - Serpent Activate"

The three Rangers Teleported to The Wind Ninja Academy finding the Rangers fighting Bill Golder in his Armour

"Crap looks like he's Already Taken down NS Red and NS Crimson, This is not good" Justin Said

"So what's our Move?" Ax Whispered

"We need to Attach Teleportation hooks to the Dead Rangers and Try and get the other Five out of here" Justin Replied

"Okay We can attach the Hooks to the bodies and you see if you can reach the others" Ax Replies as he begins using cover to Encroach upon the downed Red Ninja Storm Ranger Attaching A strap around his Torso

Zander does the same to Crimson Thunder

Justin meanwhile Gets Closer to the fight noticing As Bill Golder Decapitates the Samurai Ranger and disembowels navy Thunder Throwing their still morphed bodies behind Justin he Quickly Straps them into the Teleport Straps Tapping his Morpher as they are Teleported away and to the morgue at the Island Leaving two Rangers fighting Golder and Justin, Ax and Zander In cover on the side

"We're going to have to run on grab the Rangers and teleport instantly they are locked on to us ready" Justin Whispers

Ax and Zander nod

Golder is fighting with Yellow NS and kicks him low slamming his sword through the Rangers back killing him

"Dustin No" The Blue Ranger Screams dropping to her knees in horror

"Now" Justin Yells as he Charges the Field grabbing The Ranger as Zander grabs the yellow rangers body the trio teleport instantly

"What the Hell is this" The blue Ranger Rages

"Who the Hell are you guys Where am I" She Continues

"You are Safe Tori Justin Comments as the three rangers Demorph Your team got caught up in Will Golders Ranger killing mission. He got ALL of your friends, we were dispatched to get you out by the time we arrived Four of you had fallen we transported them to our morgue

And were about to grab you and yellow when yellow fell we're lucky you were still standing" He Added as Dustin's body was transported to the morgue

"Okay Thanks I guess, What Now"  
She replies

"Well Unfortunately I need you to Officially ID your teammates, so we can send their bodies to their families and write a cover for their deaths" Justin Said

"Ax, Zander I'll sort out the Debrief go and check up on the Ladies who came in With you and see how they are doing" Justin Said

"No problem we've got it Covered Ax Said as they Left pretty happy not to have to deal with the Impending mental issues Tori might have

"You know Ax that was pretty horrible" Zander honestly says

"Zander you know Golder you know how deadly he is He could got Tori too, you know they found a user for the Black Ranger Power it's a girl Kristy told me"

Zander looks shocked  
"A Girl black Ranger that'll be Interesting" He smiles

**A/N this was hard to write I love the Ninja storm rangers but I needed someone tough to kill to show how deadly bill Golder is**

**Thanks to Randysvipergirl for lending me Kristy and being awesome for ranger chat**

**Still taking requests for new rangers black is now taken her reveal will be when I get her confirmed by her Creator and work out how to write for her**

**Review please I'm new to this it really helps me improve**


	5. Chapter 5

Zander & Ax Headed for the Living Quarters Assigned to the Senshi and their Families.

It fell to them to Try and explain the danger at hand and neither man was particularly excited for what they had to do.

"How do you explain to these people that you just watched 5 superheroes be killed with a sword?" Zander Asked

"honestly mate ask another question because I don't have an answer for that either" Ax Replied

They Arrived the Senshi were waiting for them

"well here goes everything let's do this brother" Zander Says not a slight bit of his Happy go lucky persona on show

The two men enter the room and are seated with the Senshi

"okay it's time for us to be honest with you girls basically we just watched 5 Hero's get killed by Golder and there was nothing we could do" Ax Said outright

" how are you settling in by the way after all it's not all doom and gloom just mostly doom and gloom" Zander said with a slight Smirk

"Can we help at all I mean I know he could kill people like you but with our powers being magical do we have an advantage here "Ami Replies?

" I see your exuberance but as much as I would like to try the idea, our operatives would never allow us to let mere civilians out on the battlefield, with potentially the most dangerous man in the history of ranger Lore" Ax Replied

The PA system begins an announcement

"Agents Wilson and Darke please report to the professor I repeat agent Darke and Wilson please report to the professor" The Message Relays

"Ooh Sorry Girls the Big Boss Man Needs us" Zander Quipped

"Probably that New Ranger we heard about" Ax Added

The two Rangers head towards the main command centre  
stopping by their Quarters to put their Side Arm Blade blasters on their Hips

The two Arrive at the Command Centre and Salute the Professor

"At Ease Guys you know why you are here?" Tommy Asked

"We heard whispers of a new black ranger?" Zander Replied

"Indeed we found a young Woman, Suitable of taking up the Black Thunder Ranger Power Angel would you come in here?" He commented

In walks a Tall Dark Haired Girl 20 At the most wearing a Black Tank top and Dark Trousers Her Morpher Adorning her wrist

"No bloody way is that you Angel?" Ax Commented

"You know her Ax?" Zander Asked

"Should do She's Kristy's Best Mate, couldn't get a more trust worthy fighter if you tried" Ax Grinned

"Nice to see you too Ax it's been a while" Angel Commented giving the large man a Hug

"Now you three have gotten Acquainted I Will inform you that you have a mission to get on with" Prof Oliver Said

"Okay what's the job" Angel jumped in

"She's getting into this eh Ax" Zander Whispered

"As you know There are 6 Power Crystals that we can use, or rather there were the green crystal is gone, Well since Green, Crimson, Silver and Black are used We still have Two Crystals to find hosts, We have identified one such host"

"Okay so I guess we go in grab them and bring them back here right" Angel Commented

"Spot on" The Legendary Ranger Added

"Okay so who's this Candidate Seems over kill to send three rangers in"? Zander Comments

"Her Name is Sienna Daniels, You three are going in because Sienna is a hostage of A small pocket of Zedds Old forces pretty much a rito revolto vanity project, in no way linked to golder Rito must sense the hidden power within her, You need to get her out before he learns to harness it

Take her Morpher with you should a fight be the only option four is always better than three" The wise pro explained

"Alright let's do this READY TEAM" Ax Commands

"READY" Angel and Zander Reply

DESTINY STORM RANGER FORM

CRIMSON FURY

BLACK THUNDER

SILVER DESTRUCTION

The three Rangers morphed into modified suits they were coloured in their primary Colour with Silver (In Ax and Angels Case) and black in zander's case Gloves Boots and Diagonal Accents

Angel looked herself over pretty happy with her Gear

Ax and Zander liked there's too they were teleported to a cave in Missouri where Rito was based

A/N Next time the mission begins

Thanks to Takerssoulgirl for lending me Angel

And thanks to randysvipergirl for Allowing Kristy and Sienna to show up

Check out the stories featuring the borrowed characters and see how they are meant to act loll


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is going to be a long one, this one will take some time to get through i'm expecting the longest chapter Ever I'm working on getting dialogue right so Hope you Enjoy**

**anyway here goes with**

**The Bonds of Power Chapter 6 - Sapphire of Destiny**

He Three Rangers having arrived at Ritos Cave Begun plotting

"So how're we doing these guys" Zander Starts

"Let's draw out Revolto me and Angel can fight him and his. Pet clay heads you're the Stealth guy Zan you get sienna out and get her to morph" Ax says as Angel hands Zander the Blue Morpher

"Sounds Fun let's do it" Zander Says

"You ready old man" Angel said prodding Ax

"OI! Little lady I'm not that old" Ax Says with mock sadness

Ax Charges the Cave Entrance Angel a foot Behind Zander Looks on as he slips into cover

"Hey Bonio my dog loves you come out to play" Ax Calls

"What was that meant to be?" Angel jokes

"I don't know heat of the moment skeleton joke" Ax defends

As Rito the Skeletal Warrior emerges an almighty gang of putties by his side

"Hey guys here to play Guys Go welcome them" The boney Swordsman says leaning on a pilar

The putties Charge in waving their Arms Ax Imediatly Throws a few down with Suplexes and brainbusters

Angel is crowded by a few and bobs and weaves between them Delivering Left nd right Jabs before flooring the with upper cuts and Power Punches, Ax meanwhile Dropkicks a pair of clay brains and Angel knocks the last one out with a left hand mike Tyson would be proud of

"Great work Angel" Ax says as they High Five

"Hey don't forget about old Rito lets Do this Crimson Ranger" the Warrior says as he unsheives his sword

A New puttie force Arrives as Ax nd Rito begin a sword duel Angel Fights the putties

Zander meanwhile has Got inside the cave and found a locked cage guarded by two putties  
He Flicks the silencer on his Blaster and quickly fires off Two Blasts beheading them

The woman in the Cage looks up shocked as Zander Approaches the cage

"Sienna... Sienna Daniels?" The silver clad man asks

"Y...Yes that's me, who are you" The frightened Woman Utters

"Silver Ranger, I'm here to free you my two buddies are keeping it clear to let me get to you, Step back I'm going to burn the hinges off the door"

"Ok" She Says

Zander Burns the hinges off with his blaster and removes the Door

"Here take this" Zander says handing her the blue clad Morpher

"What's this" the girl says confused

"Okay honesty time I've been sent to recruit you to be the Blue Ranger, if need be you need to be ready to fight so this is your Morpher" Zander replies

"Me? A POWER RANGER you can't be serious?" Sienna says

"No I'm deadly serious so please put it on" Zander Says

Sienna straps the Morpher on

"Now press the red button and say Destiny Storm Ranger Form  
Sapphire Destiny" Zander explains

"Okay... Destiny Storm Ranger Form  
Sapphire Destiny"

The morph initiates Sienna stands in a Sapphire Suit with Silver Accents and Boots and Gloves Her Helmet the shape of a sharks head including teeth a Small Skirt Extending Down

"There you go now let's get you out of Here and Help Ax and Angel" Zander says leading her Towards the Entrance

Meanwhile Angel has fended off a battalion of putties that seems to never End and Ax is back and forth with Rito

Zander and Sienna bolt out of the cave and dive into the fray

Zander blasting a few Putties before joining Ax against rito

Sienna Begins Fighting the Putties with  
Sambo kicks

"You found her then Zander let's get outa here" Ax say

"Kristy Teleport us" Zander communicates

"On it holds on" The Response comes

The four Rangers Teleport Away arriving back in the command centre

as they Land they all Demorph standing in their street clothes Sienna seems to be sticking pretty close to Zander but no one seems to notice

Ax And Angel approach Sienna who seems to shrink next to Zander

"Hi I'm Ax Crimson Ranger, very pleased Zander Found you" The Large Man Smiles reaching his Hand out, she takes it after a few seconds

"Angel Black Ranger, Listen I'm new to this too my first Day as Black Ranger, we can be New Kids together" She Smiles shaking the girls hand

"Rangers Great Work Not Only do we have a new Team Member but Rito's taken a huge troop Loss Did you keep Count Ax and Angel? Cause we sure did" Kristy Smiles as she walks into the Room Sara alongside her "Just wish I could've been there with you guys but my crystal won't do the Job" she said sadly

"We'll find a new source Krist I know it "Ax said reassuringly getting nods from the other rangers.

"Ax, Angel Can we check over the fight stats a moment I just want to help optimize you guys" Kristy says making eye contact with Zander as she does it

The two rangers head after her into the side room

Zander looks over at his new team mate sienna and takes a breath

"Right so come on Darlin, you gotta enlighten me, you seem really tense around Ax and Angel did I miss something?" Zander asks the younger Girl

She looks up at him a second before replying

"It's just... umm... Well I mean... it's hard to explain..."

Zander Smiles reassuringly

"I've got all day Kristy will be going over that Data with them for Ages if we're gonna be a team we need to be in sync

You'd be surprised how much I understand"

"I just well I don't think I can trust anyone but you're right now. I mean you were the one that saved me. An all so I guess... you're the only person I can talk to."

"I follow Ax Because I trust him with my life, I've been close to losing it many times Ax always brings me back, can you try and get along believe me he's safer than I am you couldn't get a better Leader but I will always be there during missions "

"Sure I guess... I mean if your trust him I guess I can."

"When I first got my Powers, I went to Japan on a Rampage, I was Young and Crazy and Ended up Fighting Ax He Saved My Life then and I know he'll do it again"

"Yeah about these powers how did I get picked to be a ranger?"

"here's what they told me, each of us have a Power deep inside, it's something you can't see but something that is there, yours was picked up our scanners and presumably by The Bad Guy too Hence why I found you in a cage, I figure he wanted to drain your powers or god forbid turn you to the darkside"

"Darkside? Wait you mean like he'd turn me into what he is. Right which is evil?"

Zander Nods "Your powers whilst new will have been there since birth you will learn to use them, mine are Powers of perception, I can control who can and cannot see me I'll show you"

Zander steps to the other side of the room and touches his temples

"See you know I'm here but can you see me?" Zander says as he vanishes

"Wow that is very cool. I wonder mine is."

"You'll find it eventually took me ages to discover mine, Believe it or not I did something stupid and wished I was invisible and what do ya know it happened"

"Wow you did get your power at the right time then huh?"

"Yep comes in handy on rescue missions but in battle it's not that great, Ax can hit super hard with his Powers that's why he always fights the big battles, I don't think Angels discovered her powers yet so you two can discover together"

"That sounds like a good idea. Is Angel a good person?"

"She's been friends with Ax's sister since they were kids so I'm told, haven't really got to know her. Since her first mission was getting you out"

"Oh wow. Okay what about Kristy. I mean is she a good person?"

"Oh yeah she's always been a sweet girl, as long as Ax and I have known each other"

"So you've known her for a long time. Huh?"

THE PA SYSTEM GOES OFF

"Destiny Storm Rangers Please report to teleportation Room Alpha"

"Duty Calls"

"Damn Right, You're part of the team we're all going" Zander Says Breaking into a Jog

Meanwhile Ax and Angel has Finished getting their fight checked over and were asked to do the unenviable job of Checking up on Tori Hanson, who for her own safety had been kept in a secured room, she want a little off the deep end when she I'd the bodies of her former team mates

"urgh, y'know angel this is one of the bad parts about being team leader, you get all the clean-up jobs, thanks for coming along I really think I'm gonna need a woman's touch talking to tori" Ax Said

"Sure. I'll help you out." Angel Agrees

"I warn you this is probably not going to be pretty, Justin sent a brief he said she went off the deep end when she I'd the bodies, he said to keep our distance there isn't much of her personality left" Ax Explains

"OK. Thanks for the warning. Now, I'm a little nervous..." Angel Says Nerves Evident in her voice

"You isn't the only one but don't worry it's the nasty part of the job anyway let's go in" they enter the room "tori, we've come to check up on you are you here?" Ax Says

"WHOS THERE?" Tori Questions

"Ax Ax Wilson the Destiny Crimson and Angel Destiny Black" Ax Announces

"WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?" Tori Questions

"the man who did it hates power rangers, the forces of good and everything you and your friends stood for, that is why we need your help, we need you to help us fight him" Ax Says

"Please, Tori...we really need your help. He needs to pay for what he did to your team." Angel Pleads

"alone we will all fail and then one by one he will do to us what he did to Blake, Hunter, Shane, Cam and Dustin, We are the last line of Defence" Ax Say a little tense

"WHAT'S THE POINT IN FIGHTING? I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO FIGHT FOR! THEY WERE MY FAMILY...AND NOW THEY'RE GONE!" tori yells

"they're Memory, don't let the man that did that laugh at them, they fought him to the very end and I intend to do the very same, I don't plan on coming back from this fight unless he falls and I'm sure Angel Shares the Feeling" Ax says honourably

"Yeah, I do. I've always been taught that it's better to go down fighting then run." Angel says

"So will you fight with us because if you plan on doing so I have something of yours" Ax Reveals he is holding Tori's Wind Morpher

"I...DON'T THINK I CAN..." Tori whispers Looking at the floor

"Tori...I know it won't be easy. Losing people you care about is never easy. Trust me...I know that better than anyone" Angel says with a steely look

"You've been a Water Ninja for a very long time, you would be an asset Angels on her first day on the Job, and do you know how much of a boon a veteran would be around the mission"

Tori still shaking speaks "OK...I GUESS...I CAN TRY..."

"Then I guess you'll be needing this" Ax reaches out his hand with the Morpher on it towards the Blue Wind Ranger

"If you need us you'll be able to find us in the Command Centre take your time, Angel let's go and Catch Up with Zan and Sienna" Ax Says looking towards his teammate

Angel Nods "Right."

As they exit the Room the Alert goes off calling them to the Command Centre

The Four Rangers Bolt to the command Centre Arriving pretty quickly

"Guys We've found it" Kristy Says Hopefully

"Found What?" Angel Asks

"The Source, of Power" Kristy Replies

"Really Well let's go get it " Zander Jumps in

"not that simply Zander, Prince Gasket and Archerina Have got it under lock and Key, They cannot Access it given their makeup of Evil, but you guys can touch it Much like the old Zeo Crystal only pure Hearted people can get to it" Kristy Says

"All four of us are pure hearted let's go and get it with the power of four we will not fail" Ax Announces

"Thanks Ax, Okay Guys if you're going in then you'll need this tracker it will lead you to it" She says handing Zander a small Machine like a Geiger counter.

Ax steps forward to initiate the Morph but Zander Stops him

"Let's Let the New Girls Do this Eh Ax?" Zander says with a smirk towards Sienna

"Um Okay, Ready Guys?" Sienna Says Nervously

"Ready!" Ax, Zander and Angel Reply

"Destiny Force Ranger Form"

"Sapphire Destiny" Sienna Calls  
"Crimson Fury" Ax Calls

"Silver Mayhem" Zander Calls

"Black Thunder" Angel Calls

The Four Rangers Morph into Action Ax and Zander used to this Angel Getting there Sienna Still completely at odds with her new Outfit

Zander standing beside her says "Everything alright?"

"It's still a little Odd to be doing this, I'm sure I'll get used to it" She Replies

"First Few Times are always a little Unusual it gets better" He Adds

"Guys I've dropped you a little ways from the Location to give you a chance to drive in use the Silver Rover" Kristy's voice says over the Comms

"Aye SILVER ROVER REV UP" Zander calls

Zanders 8 Seat Combat Car Appears Guns On each side

"Woah Kristy you gave her an upgrade!" Zander Comms

"Oh Yeah I forgot to tell you she has Cannons Now" the former green ranger Comments

"Angel, Ax You two on Cannons, There's a Dash Board Laser for You Sienna and Zander don't crash her" Kristy Says over Comms

"On it" everyone comments

Zander revs up the Engine, whilst the others pick up their guns

"Let's do this" Zander Shouts Driving towards the location

They quickly get close and see the most incredible amount of Cogs guarding a Building

"Bloody Hell You guys ready we have a very large amount of robots to blow up" Zander Comments

Sienna's Hands Start Glowing

"Urm Sienna Not to worry you but your Hands are Glowing, I've got an idea put the rifle on the dash and think about firing at the cogs" Zander Say

"Okay I'll try" The Sapphire Ranger says

She thinks about shooting at the Cogs and Low and behold she fires an energy Ball at the Cogs causing a very large explosion

"Holy Crap" Angel and Ax Yell

"I guess we found your Power hey Darlin'" Zander Smirks You can Shoot Energy Balls

"Nice work Sienna, I've got some info on that power I'm Sending the programming into your Suit You'll learn How it works in seconds stand by" Kristy says over Comms

"Wow I know how this works Now this is pretty cool" Sienna Says excitedly

"Okay then let's do this Lets Charge in and Make a mess" Zander Says

"There's a Power in there that will help regenerate Kristy's Powers We Need to get to it" Ax Adds

"And We Will we're the Power Rangers" Angel Finishes

**A/N Longest Chapter EVER Already and I've got a lot of Pandering to do and Kissing up to do so grab your sick buckets**

**1. I was dreading the tori Scene I've never dealt with Mourning on a major scale so how i was going to do it was odd**

**So on that ground and this sure as hell ain't the last time this name is getting mentioned both in the note and in this story**

**thank you to Takers Soul Girl for working through that scene with me playing the two girls.**

**2. Writing for someone elses Character like Kristy, Sienna, Angel isn't easy to keep to the character as the owner wants**

**so thanks to both Takers Soul Girl (Angel) and Randys Viper Girl (Kristy and Sienna) for Letting me take your Characters and Fiddling with them to fit my Grand Power Ranger Plan**

**3. Thanks to Takers Soul Girl (Told you I was gonna name her a few times) and Randy Viper Girl (Twice) for Working through their characters dialogue with me to let me get their characterization right**

**4. To EVERYONE Who reads this, this story is not ending Soon it will last like a great Lover :)**

**5. I ran out of things to say at four but just kept writing lol**

**THANKS TO EVERY READER I KNOW I SUCK LIKE A CHEAP VACCUUM BUT IT MEANS ALOT THAT YOU READ MY MENTAL RAMBLINGS I HOPE IT ENTERTAINS YOU AS MUCH AS IT DID ME TO WORK ON THIS I'M MOSTLY A YOUTUBER BUT THIS IS GOOD FUN AND ITS IN THE SAME SORT OF MARKET**


	7. Chapter 7

The Rangers Sped towards the Cog security force Number wise it looked to be 500 cogs to each Ranger

Zander Zigzagged as he drove giving good time for Angel and Ax to Fire Cannons at the Cogs as Sienna and her new Energy ball power Blew cog after cog into fragments small enough to fit in a match box

After 5 minutes Most of the cogs were destroyed leaving a Pit filled with broken robotics

The Rangers Exited the Jeep as Gasket and Archerina Exited the building the mayhem outside not being missed by the robotic Royal

"What in the Heck is this" The Royal Screamed

"Prince Gasket, You and Your Empire Will no longer remain a Danger to Humanity" Ax Started posing

"We the Destiny Storm Power Rangers Will not Allow it" Angel Follows

"Fighting Evil is what we do" Zander Adds

"And saving the planet and all its people is our cause" Sienna Finishes

"Destiny Force!"  
"Crimson, Sapphire, Black, Silver" The Rangers call put their colours As the Prince and his life Partner call forward further Cogs to fight by their Side

Zander Nudges Sienna who starts blasting Cogs

Meanwhile something odd is happening to Angel  
her hands are crackling with lightning, she looks around Horrified but the other Rangers are Busy Fighting.

So she has to work this out Alone she dodges a cogs Attack and punches another in the head the lightning burning through the Robot Shorting out Every Cell of the Creature she steps back and swings an uppercut to take the head off a cog but the Entire cog Flies into the Air shattering against a wall

"Oh my God I think I might have Telekinesis to, Kristy can you do something this is pretty terrifying"

"Sure Ang, Give me a sec downloading Telekinesis Data Now" The green ranger Adds

"Woah I feel so Powerful, Thanks Girl, Urm what about this Lightning?" Angel Adds as she Shirts out three Cogs from touch alone

"The Readings say you should be able to Create Lightning at will, Try throwing it" Kristy Comments

"Ok I'll Give it a Go" Angel says stepping back making an open hand gestures she pushes her hand forward and a gigantic Bolt of Lightning Explodes from her hand knocking her back a few feet and blowing An incredible amount of cogs to hell

"Bloody Hell Angel You has nuclear bomb powers" The Large Crimson Ranger Joked

"What can I say I guess it's Shocking" Zander Piped up

Everyone Groaned at that

"Sorry it had to be said" the Silver clad Brawler joked

"Hey Girls lets End this Sienna, Angel combined Blast " Ax Called

Sienna built a ball of midnight blue energy as Angel Shot lightning right into the ball with two Hands Sienna hurled it over hand at Gasket and Archerina  
The blinding light took a few seconds to Die down When it did the Rangers Found a Crater where they had been sitting in the Crater was a Green Gem Stone

Ax tried to lift it but was thrown back, each ranger tried in turn with the same result

"Kristy can you teleport in and bring your Crystal?" Zander Said on Comms

"What you thinking Zander?" Ax growled

"It's her power Source logically she can access it" He said

Kristy Appeared in a White Streak and Approached the Gem, Reaching out and touching it

Green Energy Burst from the Gem entering Kristy Who dropped to her knees from the Force

Then a large green Pop and Lots of Smoke

Ax looked at Zander  
"You'd better be right or I'll" The Crimson threatened

Zander Gulped as a figure moved within the Smoke

The figure walked out of the Smoke to reveal

A fully morphed Green Ranger

Angel Stuttered out "Kristy is that you Girl"

The Green Ranger crossed its Arms and then said

POWER DOWN

Standing in its place was a Smiling Kristy wearing a Green Morpher

"Thank you guys, Thank you for getting my powers back" She said hugging her Childhood Best Friend

They teleported to the command Centre

"POWER DOWN" The Remaining morphed Rangers Said

The Two Girls Crumpled as they demorphed showing that their new powers took a toll on their bodies

Zander Helps up Sienna as Ax does the same with Angel propping them on their shoulder

"Woah you girls Alright" Zander Asks concerned

"I feel a little weak" Angel Replies  
"I'm just dizzy" Sienna Adds

"Their powers are new, their bodies aren't used to the impact the Energies cost, I'll give them a recharge But Sleep is the best thing for them" Kristy Explains

"Alright Ladies, Take a day out Zander and I will cover for you, Kristy can you set them up for Cryosleep?" Ax Orders

"Are you sure you can cope old man" Angel jokes with a slight smirk

"If you think its right Z Then I'll do it" Sienna says with a look to Zander

Zander nods  
"Yeah we've got it covered. Go rest we'll need you two strong for future battles Ax and I have been doing this for years"

The Three Women leave the Room to get set up for a power Recharge

Zander and Ax Head to the Training Room for a battle practice

They Morph and Begin training with their Sabres

"You know Mate; I think we as a team are stronger than ever" Zander Admits

Ax Smiles behind his Helmet as he brings his Sabre across into his friends Sabre as he does this he replies to his oldest friend

"Yeah it's a good Place to be we've got 5/6 of our Power Crystals attached to Rangers"  
He said

Zander follows up with a downward Strike adding to the conversation

"We're pretty much ready for a strike"

Ax rebuts his mate as they switch from swords to grappling

"Not so sure there man You saw what Bill did to the NS team Si and An are still newbies they need a few more Jobs under their belts before they go one on one with the baddest villain in history"

Zander takes advantage ducks Ax and puts him in a sleeper hold

"So what Next Who's left to fight?"

Ax taps to the sleeper and the two men raise and shake hands

There's still left over armies from Divatoxes crew we pick up the ring leaders Rhygog and Porto

As he says this the Alarms go off the two run to the command post

"What's happening?" Zander Asks

"It's Golder he's calling us out"  
Kristy States

"So what's he saying" Ax Follows

"We got some video footage" She adds

She plays the Tape  
it shows Golder in full cyber enhanced gear holding The Red operation overdrive ranger by the throat

"Ah Rangers I know you are watching so Hear this, you will stop ducking me and we will fight  
you will die."

He pulls the Rangers head clean. Off everyone in the centre lets out a collective "ooh"

Golder continues  
"You see Rangers, I am still more powerful than you, so you have 24 Hours to meet my demands, Hand yourselves over to me or I will End the lives of the rest of this pathetic overdrive team, See you soon Rangers"

Zander punches a table

"Crap what now"

Ax grabs his Morpher  
"I'll tell you what I'm going out there"

Zander lightly shoves him  
"No you aren't you'll get yourself killed"

Ax Pushes Zander back harder  
"No more Rangers Die because of me if you aren't coming I'll go alone"

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU ARE WRONG" Kristy Screams

"now angel and Sienna will be out of Action for another Few Hours, We don't have that so We go in Quietly, if we need to we start the battle but we try to hold our own, When they are ready they will join us and the battle begins" She Says

"Okay let's go in and do this you ready Zan Krist?" Ax says

"Ready" they answer

"Um excuse me guys I heard the commotion, and if you are all going I'm coming too I owe golder a few shots" The voice if Tori Hansen Says

"Hell yeah if you are sure Tori" Ax adds

"Yeah I think it's time I avenged my team" Tori adds standing in position with them"

"Ready?" Ax Says

"Ready" They reply

"Destiny Force Ranger Form"  
"Crimson Fury"  
"Silver Perception"  
"Green Justice"

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form  
Power if Water"

The team morphs in to Action

A/N

So Golder is calling the Rangers into Action, Next time the battle begins or so it seems

Will they manage to hold their own until Angel and Sienna are ready or will our two newest rangers be fighting an uphill battle?

Tori is back in Action will she be a good team member or will her hate and want for revenge be a negative

Find out all of this and much much much more Next time on Bonds of Power

Thanks for both Takerssoulgirl and Randysvipergirl for letting me use their characters

Not sure when the next posting of this will be as I'm very addicted to GTA V right now


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys I'm back writing this Again had a few little problems with plot advancement but I think I've fixed it

Here goes

The Bonds of Power. Chapter 8

The Four Rangers Stood in the Command Centre morphed readying themselves for teleportation Soon they teleport to the City Where Golder is standing flanked by his Armies  
This Battle won't be easy  
Ax Steps forward as the team leader

Golder Smirks  
"Ah Rangers there you are ready to Die?" The Menacing Golden armoured Man Growled

Ax Steps Forward  
"Golder I cannot allow you to continue your Reign of terror, You Cannot Continue"

Zander steps up alongside his Brother in Arms  
"as the Power Rangers It is our Duty to stop the forces of Evil"

Kristy Steps alongside the two rangers  
"your actions have forced our hands and your destiny is flawed"

Tori take a step forward  
"You Killed my friends I intend to return the favour"

Golder Smirks as he speaks  
"You Rangers will never learn We Evil Types never play fair, Attack my minions!"

As he says this a large army of Minions Appear attacking the Rangers from all sides

Zander Drives a few down with Brutal Kicks and Driven Punches

Ax grabs his Battle Axes and cuts down the Minions 2 at a time with Aggressive chops and hacks

Tori is firing blasts of water at the Minions blowing them away

Kristy with her Electro Sabres cuts down many an enemy.

During this time Golder retreats into a Bunker

Noticing the retreating Golder Ax Prepares for a charge as Communicators begin buzzing

"Guys its Frank Taylor I'm a Recruit Monitoring the Cryosleep station, we're getting Signals of Hostiles Island I repeat Hostiles on the island" The Young trainee Said

"Oh Bloody Hell How can this be" Zander Says

"However its happening we gotta go back" Kristy Comments

"You three go back Wake Angel and Sienna I'm going After Golder" Ax Announces

"No Way Ax just No" Kristy Says

"We will never get this Chance Again we're winning I'm going in"  
Ax says as he bolts for the Retreated Golder

"Crap I guess we had better Teleport in" Kristy comments

"I hope he's okay" Zander says as the trio disappear in streaks of light

At the Base Trainee Frank Taylor are Awakening Sienna and Angel from their sleep the two steps out of their pods as the three Rangers enter the lab

"Urgh Hey guys" Angel says stretching

"Hope you two are Recharged we need you, Hostiles on the island they are liable to attack at any..."

A bang goes off as the Hostiles Bust open the Base outer door

"Crap we have Maybe 1 Minute until Full Breach, Girls Suit up" Kristy Calls out

"Alright, Destiny Storm Ranger Form" Angel leads  
"Sapphire Ranger" Sienna Morphs  
"Black Ranger" Angel Morphs

The two girls Suits appear as they stand by their team mates

"Urm Krist, Zan Where's Ax?" Angel Asks

"We were Fighting Golder Ax Went in after him when we got the call to withdraw I guess he's Still Fighting" Zander says Worry obvious in his voice

"Shouldn't we help him I mean he's Alone?" Sienna Asks

"We need you here, if they breach this room they can cut off your powers, Ax has been fighting Evil for Years he knows what he's doing" Kristy says

"Right so let's go and meet our Guests they'll breach the inner door any second" Zander adds as an explosion Signals the door has fallen

The rangers Charge into the Area of the breach to find Piranahtrons and Other Minions all led by rhino and Elgar

Zander Engages Elgar In A sword v Rod battle  
as the two Girls Engage minions Angel Electroshocking them and Sienna Hitting small energy orbs into the heads decapitating them

Angels battle moves her into the next room one of the Housing blocks where using her powers is in advised so she reverts to her boxing training Bobbing and weaving as she Delivers Powerful punch after Powerful Punch

Zander is holding his Own eventually Putting Elgar down with a shot to the Knees the tall gangly Alien Fell forward as he teleported away defeated and very injured.

Zander looks over to see how his comrades are getting on the see's Angel in control in her battle but Sienna is being over run

Sienna at this point is panicking As she is about to give in a Silver Blur shoots Across the Room Wiping out several Piranahtrons  
She looks to see it's Zander Who is Kicking the hell out of The enemies

He quickly clears them out and faces her his helmet Opens as does hers

"You okay?" The Silver Clad Fighter Asks

"Yeah thanks to you" Sienna Says

"Ahh think nothing of it we're a team" Zander says with a wink

Sienna plants a kiss on his cheek

"Their helmets. Close as Zander comments  
"Urm We should go help Angel"

"Alright" Sienna replies

The two Enter the room angel went into finding her relaxing having beaten her Enemies

"Took you guys long enough" Angel said

Zander Opens Comms  
"Krist, Frank Hostiles Neutralised put the Shields up"

"On it Mr Darke" Frank replies

The Three Rangers Return to the Comms centre

"Send us to Ax he's gonna need us" Zander Said

"On it" Frank comments

The ranger's teleport to Where Ax was last seen there is blood everywhere.

"Oh god Ax Where are you" Kristy Says with great concern

They follow the blood finding a beaten battered and close to death Ax Fist fighting with Golder who himself is caked in blood

Golder Catches Ax in the head as he flies into the wall with a sickening crunch

"AX!" Zander Screams

Ax Groans. Barely moving His helmet is shattered his suit is torn his powers flickering

Crimson Energy Flows through Ax's body as he struggles to his feet

His Powers Fire at Golder blasting him back and paralysing him

Ax Groans as he gets the Words out  
"Zan, girls Hit him with your best shot I can't hold him much longer"

The three Rangers Blast golder with a combined Blast Blowing him to bits

The Power Emanating from Ax Fades as does his tattered suit and helmet he Crumbles forward with a groan

The Rangers crowd round their leader

"Ax are you okay" Zander Asks

"Mate I used all my power my injuries are too great I'm done" The Mortally wounded Man Says

"Ax" Angel gets out tears in her eyes

"Angel" Ax Says weakly wiping a tear from her eye, "little Angel, look how far you came you became the hero you dreamed of"

He looked at Zander who had taken sienna's hand

"Zander my Best Friend, The Brother I always Wanted you're the leader now... Do me one favour?"

Zander tears in his Eye says

"Anything"

Ax Smiles

"Look after Kristy for me make sure she keeps fighting, oh and about time two you two" he smiles with a knowing look

"I promise" Zander Sniffs

He looks to Sienna "Keep him in line Please He's the best friend I ever had"

Sienna nods sadly

Ax looks to Kristy  
"Little Sister I'm sorry I failed as a brother, I'll always love you Never Forget"

"Never Forget" Kristy repeats

Ax looks up groans one last time as his eyes roll back in his head

The Rangers sadly look down at long-time friend, Leader, hero, brother lying dead on the Floor in a pool of his own Blood

**A/N  
Ax Is Dead No it can't be  
Next time I'll either do a follow on or Ax's Memorial it's up to you the viewers**

**Thanks to Randy's viper girl and Takers Soul Girl for their characters and for being liberal with how I use them**


	9. Chapter 9

Zander Looked in the mirror He hated this Tux but he knew For Ax's Memorial he had to be at his best

"Ax Mate I hope I do you proud." he muttered as he headed for the Coffin that held his best friend

Everyone Arrived Separately all in black with a crimson Armband as Ax would have wanted

It fell to Zander to Start the Memorial

"Ahem, I can't say I want to be here guys but here we all are Burying Ax, Ax was and forever will be my Best friend my brother even, we fought side by side against terrorists, Rapists Despots and Government officials.

We even fought each other a few times, Ax wouldn't have wanted us to mourn him, and he would have wanted us to move on to keep up the fight and to keep our Colours High.

But as much as he hated seeing his friends cry I do miss him and will never have another Battlefield Partner Who I gel with like he did.

Ax you were our leader and I vow to Be the leader you knew I'd be Sleep well friend you've Earn your Rest.

Zander Steps down as Ax's casket lowered into the Floor

As the people in the room saluted their fallen friend

**AN just a short goodbye to Ax I'm moving onto the third story in the timeline Which will be in the future The Rangers will all be Adults and Have retired**


End file.
